mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
List of unused and removed content of Super Smash Flash 2
The following list consists of unused content that was originally planned to be included in Super Smash Flash 2 before being scrapped, as well as removed content previously shown in a demo before being scrapped or altered. Note that individual attacks, excluding special moves, are too numerous to list due to being changed constantly; as such, they will not be mentioned below. Additionally, any unused or removed music tracks will not be listed below due to their high abundance, and they will instead be listed here. Unused content Characters Several characters were initially planned to appear on the playable roster: *Rock Lee and Sasuke Uchiha from the franchise. While Rock Lee's Final Smash was never revealed, Sasuke's Final Smash was planned to be his Cursed Seal form, a Final Form meant to improve drastically his moveset, with new attacks and options. Rock Lee was instead included as a background character on Hidden Leaf Village. *Vegeta IV from the franchise. His Final Smash was planned to be his Super Saiyan form (like Goku's); a Final Form meant to enhance his current attacks while also adding new moves. He was instead included as a background character on Planet Namek. *Renji Abarai from the franchise. His Final Smash was planned to be Bankai: Hihiō Zabimaru, where he would turn his Zanpakutō Zabimaru into its Bankai form, then send it into the ground in its Shikai state and having numerous blades sprout from the ground. He was was instead included as an Assist Trophy, but he was later removed in Beta. *Fan characters Blade and Blue, along with newcomers Azrael, Robo Ninja, and Spikeman. *Mega Man X, using his Biometal form from Mega Man ZX. He was replaced by the original Mega Man. *Riku from the series. He will instead be included as an Assist Trophy. Special moves *Naruto's side special move was originally Fūton: Rasenshuriken, but it then got replaced by Shadow Clone Toss. Rasengan Smash was originally Naruto's down special move before Shadow Clone Summon. *Tengu Blade was originally Mega Man's side special move, while Black Hole Bomb was his down special move. *F.L.U.D.D. Tornado was planned to be Mario's down special move in demo v0.4a. *Chu² Bomb was planned to be Tails' side special move. *Krystal Phase was originally 's side special move, but was removed in the development of demo Beta 1.2. Stages *Skyworld was originally revealed in a screenshot for v0.8a, though the stage has yet to be added, multiple years later. It did, however, exist hidden in the data of v0.9b. Items *Battle Cards were confirmed to appear in-game, but were removed, as the developers found them too similar to Assist Trophies. *Light Yagami was planned to have a completely different effect, before his debut in demo v0.7. Modes *[[Adventure Mode: The Flash Of Shadows|Adventure Mode: The Flash Of Shadows]] was a planned story mode. Whether or not a new story mode is being developed, though, has yet to be announced. *Classic was originally planned to have a new feature called the "Peril Roulette", which would have given advantages to the opponent or handicaps to the player, depending on the difficulty setting, but the feature was ultimately scrapped. *Individual Target Smash stages were originally confirmed to be in Beta, but due to the developer spriting the stages leaving the team, the feature ended up scrapped. Removed content Special moves .]] *Mario's F.L.U.D.D. was removed in demo v0.2b. *Fire Mario was Mario's Final Smash up until Version 0.9b where it was replaced with a revamped Mario Finale. *Heat Shield and Fire Mario Eruption were Fire Mario's side and down special moves respectively until demo v0.5a. * 's Wario Bike was replaced with Chomp in demo v0.8a. * 's Chain was replaced with Bouncing Fish in Beta. *Airlift replaced Rhythm Twister as ' side special move in Beta. *Remote Robot replaced Tails Whirlwind as Tails' up special move in Beta. *Rolling Cutter was replaced with Super Arm in demo v0.6 as part of 's Weapon Change and Weapon Use. Both moves, in turn, were completely removed in Beta. Water Wave took the place of Weapon Change, and the Mega Buster became Mega Man's only neutral special move. *Proto Shield was replaced with Crash Bomber as Mega Man's side special move in Beta. and Demon Fang must be fully-charged, in order to link into other moves and up smash, respectively.]] * had a set of techniques called "Linked Artes" in versions 0.8a and 0.8b. These techniques allowed Lloyd to instantly cancel certain moves into into each other in rapid succession. They were removed in v0.9a, as they were found unnecessary. *Guardian was Lloyd's down special move, but was replaced with Grave Blade in demo v0.8a. Subsequently, Grave Blade was replaced with Rising Falcon in Beta. *Beast replaced Sonic Thrust as Lloyd's side special move in demo v0.5a only for Sonic Thrust to be brought back in demo v0.6 and Beast to be relocated to Lloyd's forward smash. Sonic Thrust then became Lloyd's dash attack, as Tempest replaced Sonic Thrust as his side special move. *Sora's special moves were changed multiple times. In v0.6, his down special move was Magic Swap. It got replaced by Thundaga on v0.8b, which, in turn, was replaced by Command Deck in Beta. **When Thundaga replaced Magic Swap, Blizzard (part of the move) became his back throw, while Firaga (also part of the move) became his standard special move. Command Deck, however, made all three spells part of it. *Strike Raid, in v0.9b, was moved from Sora's side special to his standard special, to accomodate Flowmotion. *Aerial Recovery replaced Finishing Leap as Sora's up special in Beta. *Stunning Slash was Ichigo's down special move up until demo v0.2a. *Bankai Ichigo's down special move was a weaker Kuroi Getsuga until demo v0.2b, where it was replaced with Multislash, which up until that point was his neutral aerial. *Ōdama Rasengan was the fully-charged version of 's Rasengan, but was removed in demo v0.8a and replaced with Rasenshuriken. *Shuriken was Naruto's side special move, but was removed and replaced with Shadow Clone Toss in demo v0.8a. Stages *Test Stage 1 and Test Stage 2 were removed in demo v0.5a and both got replaced with the Online Practice Stage (from Super Smash Bros. Brawl). *Temple of Time was replaced with Hylian Skies in v0.9a. *Castle Wily was replaced with Skull Fortress in v0.9a. Items Assist Trophies .]] * and were both removed as Assist Trophies in Beta, due to their new roles as playable characters. *Amigo was removed as an Assist Trophy in Beta, due to being never fully functional and because his music never picked up where it left off. *Renji Abarai was replaced with Rukia Kuchiki as an Assist Trophy in Beta, due to being excessively buggy with floor collisions, teleporting around, and slippery movement. *Light Yagami was removed as an Assist Trophy in Beta, due to being "completely overpowered" and originating from an anime franchise with no other representation in Super Smash Flash 2. Poké Balls *MissingNo. was removed as a Poké Ball in Beta, due to its function being deemed redundant, along with reports of having scared users playing in fullscreen mode into mistakenly thinking that their computers had actually crashed. Background characters *Bee Blader ― Central Highway. *Kritter and Scurvy Screw ― Gangplank Galleon. *Mabel ― Smashville. *Mecha Sonic ― Sky Sanctuary Zone. *Piccolo ― Planet Namek. *Rope Snake ― Saturn Valley. *Rosalina ― Comet Observatory. *Sōsuke Aizen, Tier Harribel, and Ulquiorra Cifer ― Hueco Mundo. Altered content Characters * 's original sprites were recolored to match the style of Super Smash Bros. Brawl in v0.5a. He was resprited, and then recolored once again, to match , both changes happening in v0.9b patches. * 's sprites were changed from rips from the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS Kirby games to Brawl-styled sprites from ''Kirby Super Star Ultra''. He was then resprited, in Beta. ** , , , , , , as well as , and were also given completely custom sprites for Beta. * were given completely custom sprites for v0.9b. He was later recolored to match his color scheme in Brawl's sequel. * had his color scheme altered in a patch for v0.9a. and received the same treatment in v0.9b, while and were changed in Beta. The later also had a correction of his swords, preventing him from flipping his swords based on the direction he faces. Stages * has received multiple sprite changes from demo to demo. *Hueco Mundo, Twilight Town, and Rainbow Route were completely reworked and redesigned in demo v0.9a. *Tower of Salvation, Clock Town, Central Highway, , Fourside, and were resprited in demo v0.9b. *Pokémon Stadium 3 has been renamed to Pokémon Colosseum and resprited in Beta. *In Galaxy Tours, the Comet Observatory got replaced with the Starship Mario as the stage's main form in version Beta. *Dracula's Castle, Saturn Valley, Sky Sanctuary Zone, Yoshi's Island, Planet Namek, Bomb Factory, Crateria and have been overhauled in version Beta. *Waiting Room got a complete overhaul from v0.8b to v0.9a, but then was altered again from 0.9b to Beta; in v0.9b, its sides were walls extending to the lower blast zone. In Beta, it was given slopes on its underside similar to the original Online Practice Stage. Items *Activating the Smash Ball to perform a Final Smash was originally much different. Players would have to pick it up from the ground and activate it by shielding and then pressing the standard special move button. **The command to use a Final Smash changed to simply pressing the standard special move button in v0.2a, but it would not be until v0.2b that the Smash Ball is a floating item rather than one players can pick up. *Lakitu originally had a much different function as an Assist Trophy, following the player who summoned it and catching it with a fishing rod if it fell off-stage. As of Beta, Lakitu now floats high across the stage and drops Spinies drop down that will attack opponents they make contact with. Gallery SSF2 first logo.png|''SSF2's first beta logo by E.Laimo. SSF2 second logo.png|''SSF2's second beta logo by Neron. Adventure Mode The Flash Of Shadows.PNG|The old logo based on ''Brawl'''s, The Subspace Emissary logo. Category:Lists Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:McLeodGaming